Home Again
by Jacynutty
Summary: Sixteen year old Olivia has had enough with the life she has had to live. She doesn't deserve the abuse and neglect anymore, and what better way to stop it than run away? Anything can happen on the streets of New York. *Eventual E/O* First fanfic, tried my best, just don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so just a side note, im totally new to this whole fanfiction thing. This thought has just been in my head ever sincr i started watcing the show so i decided to look up people who wrote stories about books movies and other stuff and this site csme up so I read some of the stories on here and thy are REALLY GOOD! So I decided to give it a shot. So tell me what you think, should I continue or not? ~~**

The only thing Olivia knew at that moment was that she had to get out. Out of the city, out of the malignant mess her life had become, out of her own insanity that had become a mind walled prison. She needed to leave before she could cause any more pain; to herself, her mother, her friends. Greed and avarice longing to free her mother of her daily suffering could no longer keep her living at the hellhole she called home. Olivia was suffering a life of abuse and misery for nothing. And it was time to escape.

She was tired of fighting. Tired of trying to fiend her mother off of alcohol. Tired of pushing away the disgusting scum her mother would drag back home with her from time to time. And she was tired of criminalizing herself to fit her mothers victimization. Olivia had done nothing wrong, she was just tired of it all.

All these thoughts ran through her head on a day to day basis, why was today so different? Nothing special was happening. It wasn't Olivia's birthday, Olivia wasn't graduating- even though she was scheduled to graduate a year early that same year, like her mother knew that- that day. So what was so special about today? Nothing. Nothing is ever special, Serena always told Olivia. 'Thank god everyone starts dying at birth, life would be a living hell if I had to spend every single day with your Olivia.' Oh, the loving words of a mother.

Right then wasn't any different. Just a Friday night. Her mother was in her room, the door locked and another man in her bed. Olivia was in her room door open, but things were different with her that night. On most Friday nights Olivia would be studying, sneaking out to a friends house like Casey or Alex, if they weren't already in the same house, things like that. But that Friday night Olivia just sat on her raggedy bed, head in hands, her body quivering rapidly as tears ran down her cheeks and blood seeped into the surgical tape on Olivia's bare shin, the tightness of the tape making her whole leg throb. Her mother had thrown the end of a broken whiskey glass, of all things, at her and cut her.

Serena was many things, an alcoholic yes, a liar, sometimes, and yes she was an abusive mother. But she never cut Olivia, ever. It was like an unwritten rule between them, that Serena would never do anything that would potentially put Olivia in any serious danger. I mean sure, Olivia know that hitting and beating her was technically dangerous and harmful, but what Serena dished out was mostly a beating Olivia was strong enough to deal with. But just the thought of her mother cutting her was a stab in the heart, the fact that she did it was a wake up call for Olivia; that she didn't deserve this treatment, and she wanted out.

The sound of a man grunting and a woman moaning filled the hall as the repelling activities carried on in Serena's room. It was the last thing Olivia needed to hear at the moment, her mother giving away her love to another man in self pity. And it was then that she decided to act. Quickly wiping the tears away from her face and chin, she threw her weight off the bed and grabbed the spare backpack that she always kept under her bed. Another one of her mother's lovely words of wisdom, 'You better keep a bag under your bed, Benson because I swear to God one of these days I'm just gonna pack you a back and kick you the hell out.'

Olivia grabbed everything she could possibly fit that she knew she needed in the biggest opening of the old Jansport backpack, a spare pair of shoes for if the ones she were wearing at the moment became too broken down to wear, enough spare changes of shirts to last her probably two weeks, around the same amount of pants, and nine or ten sets of undergarments and socks and sorts. In the second opening she put two more extra sets of clothes in- thank god Casey had taught her how to fold up her clothes really small when they were in PE and she was running out of room in her locker- and some other things that she knew she didn't need to get around but would probably want or would come in handy; a blanket, her two favorite books _The Outsiders_ and _Number the Stars_ , a bottle of water, and one of her favorite pictures in the world, the picture of her and all of her friends gathered at Alex's house for 8th grade graduation.

Just for security, Olivia turned her head to make sure no one was watching her. She must have not been paying much attention to her surroundings because she could hear that the moaning had gotten a lot louder than before. Scoffing and shaking her head, Olivia picked up the backpack, not yet zipping the second pouch, and dashed out of her room.

Her next stop was a quick one to the kitchen.

It sounds weird for a teenage girl to say, but she hated going in the kitchen. It always stunk of liquor and everything was a mess. Her mothers dishes and glasses were rarely picked up after her drinking fiestas, the counters always had _something_ on them, and most of the time there was some type of food rotting in sight. But now was a different time. Olivia just needed to get a couple more water bottles, maybe an apple or banana or something, and get out.

She opened he fridge and opened the top drawer, snatching three more bottles of water. She then opened the 'fruits and vegetables' drawer and hurriedly grabbed the whole bag of bananas. Honestly Olivia wasn't the biggest fan of bananas, but she guessed they'd just have to do.

Now zipping up the second opening to the backpack, she made her way out of the kitchen. There was only one more thing Olivia needed to do when she got out of the kitchen. Sneakily, she tiptoed to the front door, she knew that the floorboards near the front door could sometimes be a little creaky so she paid extra attention to walk slowly. She got to the front door, stopped, and looked at the key table. She opened the drawer to the table and opened the little little leather flap covering a divot full of Olivia's personal belongings. She pulled out all the money she had stashed for emergencies- around three hundred dollards- and her drivers licence.

And with no regrets, she opened the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I realized that my story really short, so i decided to make it longer... N yeah. ~~**

Elliot always rode and walked around Queens with his dog at night. When something was going wrong at his house, if he were in a fight with his friends, driving or walking around the town with his German Shepherd, Winnie always did the trick on soothing his mind. Tonight was like any other Friday night, he just came out to walk Winnie, but he ended up getting sucked into the amusement of Queens.

Being eighteen, Elliot's mind was at its rawest stage. Always sidetracked by parties and jobs and college, he scarcely had time for himself and when he did he almost never had the time to just stop, sit down, and just think about what was going on. Sure, he was happy that he was finally moving out of his parents house in a few weeks to move off to college, he was definitely happy at the fact that he didn't have to live with his mothers and father's bickering or both of their abuse that was inflicted on him for comfort. He knew his mother couldn't help it, that bipolar disorder unmediated wasn't just something you could overpower and control, but she could have gotten help a long time ago.

And his father Joseph was the worst. He did what he did intentionally that was the thing that hurt the most, that even when Joseph had the power to stop abusing Elliot, he still decided to do it. Still day after day he didn't get the fact through his head that pain did not make someone stronger. Being tough enough to take a hit or two from your old man was not worthy of anything in the real world. And yet eighteen years later here Elliot was, permanent scars traced on his body for a lifetime and the persistent thought of throwing his father in jail tickling his mind; after all, Joseph Stabler was a police officer, and Elliot being the only boy in the house besides his father besides his father was determined to get his son in some field of the force, and since no matter what he tried with convincing Elliot to join the marines Elliot still wouldn't have it, Elliot was scheduled to go through police training soon.

As the strangely soothing smell of the car exhaust and powerhouse steam filled Elliot's nostrils he backtracked a little bit. He was walking Winnie, a few minutes ago when he was at home his dad wasn't home and his mother was cleaning the carpet in the den. He had finishes his school work, so what was so off about that night that got him to walk Winnie around Queens? I mean of course it was common to walk your dog at night, to tire them out. But Elliot lived in Pomonok. Yes it was the next city to Queens and he never went too deep in Queens anyway, just the boarder, but why so far tonight? He felt a tug on the leash in his hand and looked down to see Winnie sniffing around at a crack in the sidewalk.

"Come on, Winnie, it's just a crack. Come on girl." Elliot said, petting the plush fur on the dogs head.

They continued to walk down Jewel avenue towards the 'back out' Elliot called it, where all of the small little buildings sat with no trees, no grass, just concrete, street, and building. It was like those long back ways you sometimes saw in TV shows and movies, just a lot bigger. As he turned the corner he saw a man in a red apron sitting on the bottom steps of one restaurants smoking a cigarette. Smiling kindly he waved at the old Mexican man, and just as inviting the man waved back.

"Walking Winnie again, I see?" He asked. He had sometimes seen Elliot around and often he would stop Elliot to talk for a few minutes, just to see if he was alright.

"Yeah, just felt like I needed to do something productive." Elliot confessed.

"Understandable, I get it. Have a good night, son." The Mexican man saluted, standing up and strolling back inside. The two didn't know each others names, but it never mattered to the two, it was kind of like a way of keeping their own privacy from each other.

Winnie started to sniff the ground again as they walked on. Something wasn't right to her. Hundreds of times Elliot and Winnie have walked down the same back out and every time Winnie could smell the same thing. There was always the new scent of whatever people had had on their shoes when pedestrians walked down the same street, and there was always the occasional smell of something cooking in the mans kitchen, but no this smell was fresh, like the owner of the scent was just a few feet away.

Elliot tried tugging at Winnie's leash, but with no avail. She kept sniffing around, and as they got down four buildings away from the restaurant, Winnie started to turn into a space that was in between two of the buildings that Elliot never remembered he use for, one was a bank maybe and the other one he has no clue.

"Winnie, cut it out, girl. There's nothing back there for you." Elliot jerked, pulling on the leash again.

But the stubborn dog kept on going, until Elliot heard Winnie's snout bump into something, it sounded like a bag. Out of curiosity, Elliot turned his head into the space to see what was on the ground that Winnie found.

"What the hell?" Elliot choked.

There was a girl lying on the ground asleep, she looked to be a couple years younger than him, maybe fifteen or sixteen. She was curled up under a raggedy old blanket with a backpack sitting next to her. She started to shift at the feeling of Winnie's wet dog nose rubbing at her legs and sniffing indefinitely. Her eyes reluctantly opened, and the first thing she saw was a dog and a man leaning over into the building gap. The girl cursed to herself and grabbed her bag, stumbling to her feet. Elliot backed himself up a little bit to give her some space to breath. She stood up straight and backed herself into the wall, looking directly at Elliot and then down at Winnie, who was panting with excitement.

"Hey, just take a deep breath, kid. Are you ok?" Elliot awkwardly asked.

The young woman's eyes stared right into his.

"Yes, I'm ok, or at least I was before you came up here. What is it this time, 'hey beautiful, where you goin'?' 'You need a ride somewhere, pretty lady?' I've heard just about every one of them tonight, _sir_ , and before you try I'm just telling you the pathetic little pick up lines you guys do are not gonna work." The young woman shakily spat.

Elliot could tell that she was scared of something. Her fingers were tangling together and she was tapping her foot rapidly. Her eyes stayed locked with his though, and though her body had shown all of her fear she looked tough as nails from the neck up, her face emotionless and her soft mahogany eyes strict and fierce.

"Well thank you for the compliment. Trust me that's not what I came here for. I'm not one of those guys that would do that to a woman. I don't know where they all came from but I know how to respect others." Elliot defended.

"Well that's good for you, dude. You keep saying that to yourself and just leave me alone." She frowned, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him. She bent down and picked up the backpack, putting it on again.

At first Elliot was tempted to just leave her alone. He didn't even know this girl, why was he wasting his time with her? She seemed like the type that liked to be alone, so might as well just leave her to her own business. But no, he couldn't do that. He couldn't just leave this teenage girl out there, in the cold back out of Queens, where just like she said plenty of men and women could come and chastise her. Elliot felt a sudden need to get this girl somewhere safe, where he knew she wouldn't get bothered by the rude incompetent street rats of New York. Maybe he needed to call his dad, he would know what to do in this kind of situation.

"What brings you out here this late, sleeping on the streets?" Elliot asked.

"I should ask the same of you. Why should I tell you that, anyway?" She asked back.

"Because I want to know. You're way too young to be homeless, you're probably not old enough to even buy a house. You're not just taking a walk, if you were you wouldn't have brought a backpack and a blanket. So why are you out here?" He pressured.

"I don't think I want to tell you." She smirked, making him step back as she came out of the alleyway of the two buildings. He just scoffed and stepped back a few times, then stopped, making her bump straight into him.

"Alright. I'm not one to push people _too_ much. So how about this, you can tell me why you're out here, or I can call up my dad and he can take care of you, because I'm sure if you love it out here you'll love my dads precinct. You'd fit right in with the people he brings in." Elliot threatened.

"Oh so your daddy's police officer huh, that's nice. Go ahead and call him. While you're at it, see if he's seen my mom, god it wouldn't be a surprise to me if he has. She's gotten arrested so many times its hard to count, hell I even know some of the officers down here in your lovely little neighborhood. Who's your dad, Officer Denton? Detective Roberts? Maybe Officer Ross?" She pushed right back.

"No they all work in RADAR units, kid. My dads job is a lot more interesting than that. But I'm sorry your mom's an officer junkie, she must be worried sick right about now. I'm sure she wouldn't mind picking you up at the precinct. Ever been to SVU before? No, doesn't surprise me. But hey, you keep out here much longer your pretty face is destined to get you into some trouble, you'd probably be stopping in there anyway sooner or later." Elliot laughed mockingly.

He noticed that the girl sent silent. She put her head back down, he saw a tear come down her cheek, and she immediately wiped it away. She looked down to Winnie who was laying on the ground looking up at the two teenagers arguing. She smiled sadly at he dog then looked back at Elliot.

"Go ahead, call your dad. Tell him Olivia Benson's with you. Oh yeah, tell him about my mom too, how she beats the shit out of me everyday because I've reminded her of my dad more and more for all of my sixteen years. He'll love this, ask him if he's seen my moms rapist too, and if he asks why I'm out here, go ahead, just tell I that I got fed up of living life being the victim of everything. Tell him I had to run away, if I didn't my mom probably would have killed me in a couple years, either that or I'd have to kill myself to escape from all the pain..." Olivia said. She let it all pour out of her, and even though she was in the toughest situation she had ever been in in her entire life, god it felt good to vent.

"Well there you go… You wanted to know why I was out here. You wanted to call your dad, so do it. I give up." Olivia threw her hands in the air and shifted her weight to one foot.

Elliot didn't know what to say. A sixteen year old girl was sleeping in the streets, and around ten minutes after finding her she had told him her story, and was now waiting for him to call his father.

But in a way Elliot didn't have a choice. She was breaking the law by being out on these streets past city curfew, she was technically a missing person now, and Elliot could be charges big time now for knowing she's a runway, if he got got he'd also get kicked out of his college classes, his police training, everything. So virtually he had to give her in.

But, he had an idea in mind.

"You know what? Come on, come with me." Elliot suddenly said.

"What?!" Olivia asked, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Come on, I'll explain everything to you on the way, now let's go." He said. Tugging on Winnie's leash to get her up and then handing it to Olivia. Confused at why he handed her the leash, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

He just grabbed her arm and started walking with her.

"Her name is Winnie. Yes like Winnie the Pooh, before you ask. And I'm giving you the leash because now if you try to run away, you'd have to let go of the leash, and trust me. Winnie is a trained sniff dog, she can chase you down. Now, my name is Elliot Stabler, my dad's name is Joseph Stabler and my mom's name is Bernie Stabler. Like I said before my dads a police officer, and knowing him he never stays at work past midnight on Fridays, its just a thin with him, so he should be home now. I'm gonna take you to my house, and since you are so determined to run away, I might as well help you out." Elliot tried to explain, letting go of her arm as they walked down the street.

"What?! Are you out of your mind! Unless your dad is a suck ass cop he's obviously gonna send me back home, that's kind of his _job_ , idiot." Olivia exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah and it's also his job to listen to what people had to say. Do think for one minute he's gonna let you go back to your house after the story you told me. Come on, _Olivia_ , I'm not that much of an idiot. I'm gonna try to convince him to get you a lawyer, have them grant you emancipation, then I don't care what you do. But you're not living in the streets if I know I can help you... Now are you coming, or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all! It's been a few days since I last updated, so I figured why not give an early 4th of July update. Just to let everyone know, I'm not gonna be able to update after July 10th to around mid August because I'm going to band camp woo! *boo working out and playing for hours and hours until you die of exhaustion I hear* but oh whale, life goes. Congrats to all the gays and lesbians by the way! I may be southern *fun fact, don't think I ever told you that* but I'm still a believer in same sex marriage, so you go get them, you all are amazing.**

 **Live your lives amazingly,**

 **Reemee~~**

Olivia really didn't have a choice but to say yes at that point. Elliot was already planning on taking her home with him anyway like some sort of baggage and his dog Winnie seemed to take in a deep liking to the smell of Olivia's legs and feet, sniffing away as they walked. Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled, a little amused by the dogs obsession to the smell of her legs. It was probably the smell of lotion she had put on her legs earlier, her skin was prone to getting itchy and dried out when she didn't put lotion on her legs at least twice a week it was kind of like a curse to Olivia.

"Ok, can you please detach the dogs nose from my lower portion." Olivia joked as she bent down, shoved Winnie's nose, and pet her head lovingly. And just like a good dog would, she ate it up and stopped, for the moment.

"What did you think I was lying when I told you she was a smelling dog? Five and a half years of training doesn't just go away when she meets a new person, she has to smell you." Elliot said charmingly, he was glad that Olivia had finally cheered up a little and decided to go with him, even though in the end he didn't give her much of a choice.

"I bet you I can stop her." Olivia mumbled with a snicker pointed directly at Elliot, and as if she were listening, Winnie started another attack on the legs and shoes.

Elliot and Olivia both shared a laugh at Winnie, turning the corner. Suddenly Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around at his surroundings and looked up at the house in front of them. Smirking he took Winnie's leash from Olivia's hand and pointed at the house.

"The lights are still on downstairs, they must be up." Elliot pointed out.

Olivia laughed at how stupid that sounded and shook her head.

"Wow, if that's your only way of telling that your parents are up then I'm sorry to say that Elliot, your detective skills need a little work on." She teased, lifting her bag higher on her shoulders. She didn't realize that while she was walking Winnie her backpack had dropped basically down to her elbows.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I skipped detective school, Olivia, I'll be sure go to the next one." He mouthed off with his renown smirk following after.

Olivia rolled her eyes and took the first move, walking up the stone walkway up to the stoop of the house. Elliot stuck close behind her and snaked up in front of her when they got to the door. Putting his hand on the knob, he have Olivia a warning look.

"I'm warning you now, my dad isn't always the nicest person to be around, so if you're one of those thin skinned people, you'd better toughen up pretty quick. And my mom, she can get pretty nuts too so don't mind her if she does something weird." He warned.

"You underestimate me, Elliot. Just let me in" she said impatiently.

He shook his head and grinned. Opening the door, he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear "you're so gracious, miss Olivia."

She rolled her eyes and let him walk into the house, quick on his heels.

Olivia wasn't to usually get nervous about things. She had been through so much in her sixteen years that she usually figured, why bother getting upset, you already know how most things are gonna end it anyway. But now she was really apprehensive about what was going to happen. After all it wasn't every day where an abused runaway just waltzes in and takes over your home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home! And Dad I need to talk to you about something." Elliot called into his house. Compared to the little scab of a home Olivia grew up in, Elliot's home was very nice.

A middle aged woman suddenly popped up, she was clad in some old faded jeans, an old Bryant High School football sweatshirt of Elliot's, and an old school apron covering her from neck to ankles.

"Elliot, finally you're back, you father has been waiting for you upstairs…Oh, and who might this be?" Bernie Stabler asked.

"That's what I needed to talk to you and Dad, well mostly Dad, about..." Elliot began.

Olivia sighed and looked up from the floor to Bernie's face. Bernie exhaled sharply and pursed her lips.

"Elliot James Stabler, what did you do to this poor girl?" Bernie asked harshly, getting ready to slam Elliot into the floor.

"No, mom! I didn't do anything. Look, just let me get dad, and I'll explain everything in a second. This is Olivia, Olivia, this is my mom. Good? Good, get to know each other." Elliot quickly resolved, running away from the wrath of his mom. You could hear 'Dad!' Being shouted repeatedly up the stairs.

"My son, always pulling stupid stunts to get away from me. Here, Olivia is it? Come with me, let's see if we can get your face washed up. My Goode's, dear, what happened to your leg?" Bernie asked, it seemed like Bernie was beginning to notice all of Olivia's imperfections in the moment.

"Uhmm…" Olivia was suddenly at a loss of words, and since she was so shaky her throat was really raspy and uneasy.

"Oh, my goodness I must seem so rude, hi, I'm Bernie." She grinned, walking down the hall and through the second door, it was obviously the kitchen.

Bernie and Olivia walked over to the sink and Bernie wet up a paper towel to rub on Olivia's face. Once it was wrung out and damp Bernie held it up to Olivia's face.

"Either you can do it or I can." She offered kindly.

Olivia smiled shyly and daintily grabbed the paper towel. Bernie shrugged the backpack off of Olivia's shoulders and set it down on the floor. As Olivia carefully wiped her sensitive face Bernie took the time to really look at the teenager. She had ripped blue skinny jeans on, with black boots on and an old gray sweater; it looked like an outfit you'd wear out to school or out with your friends, definitely not something a street girl would be wearing. So the girl definitely wasn't homeless.

She had beautiful hair. Not necessarily in the best condition but it had been washed not too long ago. And the backpack wasn't covered in dirt like her face and back of her clothes were, so she couldn't have been doing whatever dirt thing she was doing for too long.

Olivia finished wiping off her face with the paper towel and held it in her hands awkwardly, looking at Bernie. Looking at people was almost always the way Olivia communicated with people. Bernie soon got the point though.

"Oh, here honey let me take that." Bernie grabbed the paper towel and opened the cabinet under the kitchen sink, throwing it into the garbage can that was hiding in there somewhere, Olivia didn't bother to look. Bernie stood up straight and looked at Olivia's freshly cleaned face. Olivia didn't even think about the fact that the rubbing probably rubbed away some of her makeup. Now instead of having carefully covered bruises on her face there were now slightly visible blue and black splotches around her forehead, cheeks, and sides of her face. Not totally exposed since around half the makeup was still on her face, but they were now visible.

"My god child, what in the world happened to your face?!" She gasped, cupping her head in her hands and turning it from side to side.

"Bernie! You down there?" A man called out. The man was walking down a flight of stairs as he was talking.

"In the kitchen, we're coming!" Bernie called back.

"Come on child, whatever's went wrong for you I'm sure my husband can fix it, he's got so many strings attached with so many police departments I swear I'd trip on them if they were real." Bernie grabbed Olivia's tender wrist, her left one, the one her mother would pull on as well and pop in and out of place, and began to tug her into the hallway. As they went into the living room Olivia bit her lip hard and held her breath so she wouldn't wince at the pain.

They got into the living room and saw Elliot sitting down on one of the loveseats with his hands folded askew on his lap and a stern man standing next to him.

"Oh so you know about this girl too. Alright then, Olivia right?" The mean looking cop asked.

Olivia kept her head hidden and nodded.

"Ok, well young lady, Elliot hasn't done a lot of explaining to me, so can you tell me what a stranger like you is doing in my house at midnight on a Friday?" He asked softly yet responsibly.

Olivia was silent for a moment but she hesitantly cleared her throat.

"Because, your son found me tonight and told me you could help me with... My situation." Olivia softly alibied.

Elliot's father scoffed, Olivia could now tell where Elliot got his scoff from.

"Really, and what would situation be?" He kept going.

Suddenly not feeling as nervous, Olivia raised her head and looked at Elliot's father; god what was his name? She couldn't even face hardened immediately from its previous light and joke filled expression. He rubbed his hand down his face.

"My son told you about my job?" He asked, just making sure.

Olivia nodded.

"And he brought you here as a victim, am I correct?" He was still clearing things up? How confused can a man possibly be?

But again, Olivia nodded, feeling slightly ashamed for some reason. Shaking his head he mumbled something under his breath.

"Well if my sons gonna go through all this trouble, by all means, let's get this sorted out. What are you looking for that I can help you with, Olivia?" He grumbled.

If Olivia were a sensitive person she'd probably be scared at this mans' obvious thin wire of a self control he had at the moment. But of course Olivia wasn't scared. For one she could understand why he'd be so low on patience due to his job, and two she was Olivia fucking Benson. Nothing scared her.

"Well at least for tonight and tomorrow I need a place to go… I ran away from home earlier tonight because, god I don't even know why, but my mother threw the broken edge of a bottle at me, it cut my leg, and I guess anxiety took over because I took off ten minutes later. I walked around from Manhattan to Queens, found a spot to sleep, and just crashed. Your dog sniffed me out and after a long chat with your son, sweet boy by the way, he drug me back here. I'm guessing that from your job you would know the most about where I should go, either that or you'd arrest me now." Olivia spilled. She didn't know where all of the sudden sass came from but she silently did a double take and reminded herself to chill out.

The father took in her story word for word, even laughed at her little outburst at the end. But he got serious right after once again.

"Well, I'm glad you played it smart and got away from your mother while you could, that was a very brave move for you to make. But I'm sorry, I can't help you with giving you a place to stay, unless its at the station and I return you to your mother's house tomorrow morning. I'm breaking the law already helping a runaway, since you're technically a missing person. And either way, I'm probably going to have to report your mother to child protective services as is, since there's apparent abuse, unless you go to trial and get emancipated, which I'm not trying to offend you but will probably not happen since you have nowhere to go and probably not enough money to live on your own… I'm sorry Olivia, but I'm afraid that my son just made life around ten times more complicated for you by bringing you here." He stated as nicely as he could.

Olivia stood in front of this family completely out of place and dumbfounded. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do next. She felt like an idiot.

"So. With that said, Miss Olivia I'm afraid that we've got to take a little trip down to the station." He said sadly. He wanted to help he really do, but with her running away there was virtually nothing he could do, just like Elliot had said earlier. Slowly he approached Olivia, grabbing her left wrist.

All of the anger and frustration was suddenly getting to her. All that effort, all that work just thrown away. No. No, she wasn't giving up that easy. She tried to resist when Elliot's dad grabbed her sore wrist, and when he felt her struggle his instincts kicked in and he pulled at her wrist.

Everyone could hear the snap that came after that.


End file.
